ALUCARD: THE ETERNAL SHADOW
by max acorn
Summary: a chance meeting with a stranger causes a world of changes for raven. now in a secret world of demons and legends, she must count on the skill and power of someone much like herself
1. Chapter 1

Ma: hey peoples. I have returned after a long, and I do mean long hiatus. So I decided to shake off the fic rust with a teen titans fan fiction. don't worry, folks. I don't plan on leaving you hanging. I have tons of plans for my d3 series. This is just to see if I've still got it. I don't own teen titans but I do own alucard. Well, it been too long but finally I can say………………….ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

ALUCARD: THE ETERNAL SHADOW

What has happened to me?

How did I get this way? I'm usually so in control, so collected but now………..

My name is raven. I am a teen titan and I've been so alone in my life. Even amongst my friends and fellow heroes, I am alone. I thought there was no one like me. I thought I would be forever alone.

I was wrong

I met someone. Someone one like me. And right now, he is one top of me. I'm in a room, dimly lit but I can see him clear enough. The sound of a thunderstorm raged outside but all I could hear was him. His pants mixing with my groans. I embrace him with all of my being. Did my friends know where I was? Did they need me? I don't know and honestly, I don't really care. All my duties as a titan seemed to fly away and be discarded along with my cloths and my communicator. All I want and care about right now is him. He looks down at me, with a look of longing, of desire, and of peace. As he does, I can see tears in his eyes. I know he's not sad because I have them in mine as well. He reaches down and brushes away a single tear as I reach up to his face and mirror his action. Then for the first time since we started, he spoke and it was a sentence I never thought someone would say to me.

" I love you, raven."

If someone like malcior, robin or, heaven forbid, beast boy, I would answer them as I would every time they would ask me to do anything: I don't do love. But, I was different now, and he was different. So I said what I felt.

"I love you too."

How did this happen? How did this person change me so that I would give my all to him?

6 MONTHS AGO……………………

_DON'T FORGET……………. DON'T FORGET……….DON'T FORGET….._

"AHHHHHHH!!" he jerked up in a cold sweat. Hard pants and a rapid heart followed as he looked around the room, trying to gather his senses. Running his hand through his silver hair, he began to remember where he was. Flashes of the dream that had woken him from his slumber.

"master! Are you all right?"

He looked up to see a well dress man in his 20s standing at the door to his bed room. One would think with his posture, walk, and tone of voice that he was a butler but he was far beyond the term. He sported a white button up shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. But most striking about his appearance was the gun holsters under each arm, both with a .45, loaded and ready for action.

"Gilliam. I'm fine."

"but you don't seem fine." spoke Gilliam, trying not to offend him.

"the dream again, sir?"

"yeah. How did you know?"

"a butler must always know what bothers his master, so he can do what he can to help." he said, almost as if reciting from some manual on the subject. He calmly walked over to the large window in the room and pulled the blinds away, revealing a breath taking sight of the city bathed in the evening light.

"what time is it?"

"6:45pm. 7 minutes before sundown."

"good. I was hoping I would get up by night fall."

"shall I start dinner sir?"

"no. I'm going out tonight."

"going hunting sir?" he asked, getting a smirk from his master's lips.

"I guess not."

"no. I'm going to see voodoo." he answered as he got up from his large bed, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"oh yes. I had heard that he moved his club to this city." Gilliam said, while his master walked over to his closet.

"may I speak freely, sir?"

"more so than you do now?"

"now that you put it that way……."

"go ahead Gilliam."

"sir, when are you going to settle down?"

"you mean find a wife?"

"a girlfriend, at the very least. Miss lang seemed very nice. You two got along great."

"yeah, but how much would we get along when I tell her about my………….interesting family."

"I see. That could be a problem."

"could be?"

"ok. It is a problem but you are going to have people wonder about you. As far as I know, a few people think you are gay."

"well it could be worse."

"all I am saying, sir, if you seem so alone. I just wish for your happiness."

"I know you do gill. But I've lived this long without a girlfriend. I can stand it a little while longer."

"very well sir. I shall go warm up the car."

" no need." he reemerged from the closet, fully dressed in his night attire.

"I think it's time for me to stretch my legs a bit."

Gilliam merely nodded as his eyes caught sight of the samurai sword, displayed on the wall with much decoration. Above the sword was a old picture of a elderly asian man.

"and will you be taking oni giri with you?"

He calmly walked over and, in one swift motion, reached over, lifted the sheathed blade and tied it to his waist.

"of course I am. This is jump city we're in, after all." he said, with a side ways smirk. Seeing the logic of his reasoning, the loyal butler decided not to question it any further while his employer walked to the window and opened it. As the night air rushed into the stylish apartment, he stepped out onto the balcony and took in the view before him.

"good thing I don't stand out too much." he said before he jumped off the ledge to the next building over. The distance was impossible for a peak human to perform, perhaps even for a meta human but for someone like him, it was as easy as walking down the street.

Jump city: this city had nothing really special about it. No major corporations, no celebrities that call it home or no major landmarks, save one. In America, there are 4 cities that many people associate with the term "superhero": metropolis, the city of tomorrow, home to the greatest of all superheroes, superman. Gotham city, the dark city of crime, where the dark knight, batman, calls home. Keystone city has the quick witted and fast footed flash as it's claim to heroic fame. And then we have jump city and the one landmark: a large building in the middle of the bay, shaped like the letter T. It is the not so secret headquarters of the teen titans, who recently found themselves bursting with new members into their ranks. After the last battle with the brotherhood of evil, the titans went from the original five members to at least 2 dozen. Although petty crime has dropped greatly since the arrive of what the jump city press have dubbed the titans army, large scale crimes are still high. The most likely suspect? The titan's long time nemesis, the criminal master mind known as slade. On many occasions, the young heroes clashed with the former gun for hire turned super criminal and although they were able to foil his plans, they have never been able to capture him. But things have changed in the city of the young. A series of bloody and gruesome murders have been happening around the city. The only clues: the victims seemed to be totally drain of blood and were virgins. The M.O. didn't match any of the titan's rogues so it had to be someone new.

Which brings us to our heroes.

The founding five titans, lead by robin, were making their way through the lights and sounds of the newest club in jump city: crossroads. It was a very popular club, with a lot of buzz around town, even though it had been open a total of 3 weeks.

"dude, what are we doing here again?" asked Garfield Logan, codenamed beastboy his leader over the blaring techno music.

"we're here to see the owner." he asked.

"big daddy mojo or something like that?"

"no. papa voodoo. When I was still with batman, he told of a mystic named voodoo. The guy is the expert in the occult and the supernatural, next to dr. fate and Jason blood."

"so you think this done by vampires? Come on, man." spoke the large half man, half machine titan named cyborg.

"with the things I've seen, I believe anything."

"do you think this 'father of the bad magic' can help, robin?" asked the alien princess called starfire.

"I'm sure."

"well let's hurry up and go. I don't like the way these guys are staring at me." snapped the gothic psychic named raven.

"there it is." the boy wonder spoke. He was referring to the metal in the back of the club, naturally assuming it lead to voodoo's office. But walking back there wouldn't be as easy as he thought as guarding it was a impossibly large man wearing a black t shirt, black pants and matching boots. He was huge, larger than cyborg and probably larger than even mammoth from the HIVE five. And the look on his face was enough to ward off even the entire brotherhood of evil.

"you guys wait at the bar. I'll see if I can see him." he ordered and ventured up to the giant of a man. The remaining four titans took seats at the bar and stared the many types of drinks on the wall.

"so what are ya having?"

The voice came from the bartender. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants, same as the man mountain. But what was most notable was the fact that on his forehead was a set of horns, not big but it stood out amongst his brown hair.

"dude, you have horns!" pointed out beastboy.

"no!! really? And I thought I had bad ache."

"so what are you, some kind of mutant?" asked cyborg.

"no, tin man. I'm a demon. But you knew that." he said with a smile but the clueless looks from their faces told him all he needed to know.

"you mean you didn't know? Then how the hell did you get in here?"

"you mean what that little at the door did at the door?" asked cyborg.

"yeah. You cant enter crossroads unless you pass the card test. How did you?"

"well, he held up this card and asked what was on the other side of it. Raven said it was a boat and he let us in."

"oh? This girl?" referring to raven.

"so she's a demon? I thought so." he smiled.

"not really. I'm just half demon."

Almost immediately, he leaned over and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"shut up! Do you want to get murdered?" he whispered.

"man what's the big deal? So what if she's half?"

"will you shut the fuck up!!!"

"what is this fuck and why should cyborg close it?" asked the naïve alien. The bartender removed his hand from raven's mouth, getting a death glare from the girl. Even though he seemed to be concerned about her safety, she never liked it when someone touched her.

"it seems you guys got in here by a fluke so I'll explain things here. Look around. What do you see?"

The titans did as he asked and for the first time noticed their surroundings. The room seemed to be split in half, almost like two countries on the border between each others. On one side, the people seemed nice, dressed in business suits and light colored dresses. They seemed almost angelic in appearance. Even with the lights, they seemed to glow. The other side was the polar opposite. They were dress in dark and brooding cloths, like Goths. Raven would have like that side of the room but it was too dark, even for her gloomy demeanor. The people seemed evil, almost menacing in a way that unnerved the battle hardened titans.

"they seem so different. Why do they stay on opposite sides?"

"that's the point, green eyes. You see, there kind of a war going on between the forces of good and the minions of evil. But crossroads is like a neutral zone. On one side we got wizards, sages, angels, and a few goddesses or two for the light side. On the other, there are demons, vampires, warlocks, devils, and a witch or two. Out there in the world, most of the guys in here would sooner kill each other than to talk. But in here, there are here to just relax and forget about fighting."

"but what if someone wanted to start a fight?" asked raven.

"that's the point. No one can. Papa voodoo controls everything in here. No one, and I mean, no one fights here unless they want to catch hell from voodoo. And no one's that crazy."

"just who is this guy anyway?" asked beastboy.

"papa voodoo use to be a mage for the side of good but after about 200 years of fight, watching friends die, he could take it any more. So he quit and created this place so that anyone who wanted to rest."

"ok……….that I understand but what about you know what?"

"you see, demons are like Nazi: they don't believe in mixing blood. If they find about your friend's blood line, rule or no rule, they will kill her out of duty to their demon blood."

Beastboy paled at this. Sure they were tough but most of the guys in the room looked like they could eat trigon and trigon was huge.

"hey but enough of that. How about a drink? What are ya'll having? I can make anything."

"ok. Ummmm. A root beer float."

"tofu smoothie."

"herbal tea."

"mustard."

The bartender did a double take at the smiling girl's order. He looked at the others as if to say 'did she just ask for mustard, TO DRINK?!'. they nodded in response. Hunching his shoulders, he turned to the wall of drink and began to prepare their orders. As he did, a bluish devil like tail emerged from the back of his pants, reached under the bar and began to scoop out ice. The titans looked shocked at the scene which cyborg choice to comment on this.

"well he did say he's a demon."

"ok. I can get this. Um…………………..a fisherman!"

It was a boring job for Benny. True he was the student of one of the greatest mages in the history of mankind but he still thought working the door was beneath him. His job was the card test: everyone who enters crossroads must be a demon, angel, or mystic human. In order to enter, they must use their senses and powers to discern the image on a random card that is put in front of them. This keeps out the ignorant and the curious. The young mage in training was powerful in his own right but he lack that certain sense and regularly practiced this test on himself. Sadly, he's failed all the time. This time would be no different as he turned the card over and it reveal a picture that wasn't the one he thought of.

"shit man! How do they do it?" he cursed to himself.

"maybe it's cause you're stuck on stupid."

The voice came from the coat check girl, Mimi. Mimi was a cat girl, a breed of demon that are cat like in appears with feline ears, tail, and pawns. Save for these, catgirls could pass as humans. Catgirls were known for being a sexual free race, similar to succubus but they didn't kill their mates. Although Benny though she was attractive, he wouldn't try anything. She reminded him too much of his sister.

"maybe you are stuck on bitch. Ever think about that?"

"whatever, little man."

"I just trying to figure out how the titans got in?" he pondered, shuffling his cards.

"maybe that dark girl is part demon."

"ya think so?"

"how else could she? She didn't look like a sage or nothing like that."

"if that's the case, then I hope no one else finds out. Titan or no titan, she'll get murdered in there."

"well I was really paying attention to that leader of theirs." Mimi said, with hearts in her eyes.

"I wouldnt if I were you. I hear he messing around with that alien chick. Although I could see why. Did you see the rack on her? Anyway, I don't see what she sees in him. He could make a girlfriend with the amount of hair gel he puts in his hair."

"oh well. Hmmmm, maybe cyborg is single."

"just……………….eww."

"and what's so wrong with cyborg?" asked a new voice. The two looked at the door to find the silver hair young man in his night attire which consisted of a blue dress shirt and yellow tie under a large deep trench coat with long sleeves that reached to his wrists. On his hands were brown gloves and on his legs were blue pants that stopped to just below his knees, thanks to his knee high brown boots with small spurs on the heals. Strapped to his waist was his sword, primed at the ready if he should need to use it. Benny jumped up to meet the man.

"alucard!!! I didn't hear you come in!" he said with a mix of surprise and happiness.

"that's how I move, remember?" he answered, shaking his hand.

"wow. It's been a while. You've grown."

"hey! It's only been five years."

"ALUCARD!!!!"

Before he could respond, mimi jumped onto him and embraced him. Catgirls were normally very affectionate but mimi was at her most when he was around. The man didn't make a move and slightly pulled her off.

"um……hello, mimi."

"oh alucard, I've missed you so much! You still look as handsome as ever!" she squealed as she climbed off of him.

"thanks. You look pretty as well."

"REALLY!!! OH THANK YOU ALUCARD!!"

"so what brings you here, old man?" asked Benny. This brought a smile to alucard's face for once again hearing the nickname the young man had given him.

"just here to see your boss."

"can I take your coat?"

"no thanks. I wont be staying long."

"well, he's in the back as usually."

"thanks." he said, as he began to make his way to the club.

"um, al?" benny said, stopping the older man in his tracks.

"you know the rules." he then drew a card from the deck and held it in front of him, the back facing alucard. With a slick grin, he answered.

"a sledgehammer."

"right." benny responded, showing the card to him.

"have a good one." the man said as he walked into the club, leaving the young mage shaking his head in amazement and the cat girl swooning.

"is he the coolest?"

"yeah, well, take away his good looks, money, and badass aura, and what do you got?"

"you. But I'd still do him."

Robin walked back over to the bar where his teammates were enjoying their drinks and angrily sat down next to starfire.

"I take it, he couldn't help?" asked cyborg.

"I didn't even get to see him. That bodyguard wouldn't let me pass. He kept saying that voodoo doesn't see anyone."

"HA! I could've told you that." remarked the barkeeper.

"you mean you knew he wouldn't get to see him?" asked beastboy.

"oh yeah. You have be a good friend of his just to speak to him."

As robin grumbled, cyborg finally noticed alucard walking in the middle of the club and making his way to the door to voodoo's office.

"hey. Who's that guy?"

"don't know. But it looks like he has the same idea I had." robin said. The other titans laid their eyes on the newcomer. It was then that the young man and raven caught each other in their eyes. The passing glance seem to last forever for the two before he broke the gaze and went on his way. It took raven a while to regain herself as he now stood before the massive demon who guarded the door.

"I'm here to see voodoo." he spoke, without any ounce of fear.

"yeah. Everyone wants to see him but no one gets to see him."

The man look at the demon, up and down, sizing him up.

"you're new here, aren't you?" he asked.

"new? I've been working here for 3 years! I know everyone who comes and goes."

"you're new. Just as I thought. Look, talk to voodoo and tell him his old friend from Newark is here to see him."

"I don't care where you are from! No one sees voodoo! Now get out of here before I hurt you, punk!" he threatened, cracking his massive knuckles as of to drive his point home. But the young man seemed unimpressed.

"look, just tell him what I told you. If he doesn't let me in, you can take me outside and beat me until superman and batman come out as a gay couple. Agreed?"

"HAHA! You got a deal. I'm gonna enjoy pounding you into hamburger!"

The demon then turned to the door and pressed a button on the intercom on the side of the door to speak.

"hey boss."

"what is it?" a voice responded with a thick Jamaican accent.

"there's some guy out here. Says he wants to talk to you."

"I told you, no visitors."

"I know but he says he knows you. He said he was a old friend from Newark but I told him to get the fuck………"

"did I hear right? He said he was from Newark?"

"um yeah. I'll tell him to get lost."

"NO!"

"boss?"

"let him in."

"you sure boss?"

"did I stutter? I said let him in. and if he comes again, you let him in or I'll have your head! Are we clear?"

"um yes sir."

The demon, rubbing his neck, turned back to the young man, who had a noticeable smirk on his face.

"go right in." he said, with bitterness in his voice.

"thanks. And do yourself a favor: remember my face."

With that, he passed the demon and walked into the room. The titans saw the entire incident and couldn't believe it.

"dude, let me get this straight: you, robin, leader of the teen titans, the boy wonder, cant get pass the guy but this mystery man says he's a old friend and he gets a free pass?" asked beastboy.

"I know, man. It's kinda weird."

"well I'm not surprised." the bartender said to them.

"why is that?" asked raven.

"well that guy is a old friend of the owners. They go way back. He's one of the few people that are allowed to see voodoo anytime. And most of the guys in here don't like him that much."

"and why not?" starfire asked.

"they don't like him but no one in here wants to do anything about it. And it's not because of the no fighting rule here. It's because if he wanted to, he could kill everyone in here, yourselves included, and no one could stop him."

"dude, he's that strong?!"

"that, my little green friend, would be the understatement of the century."

The young man found himself in a lounge area of the club, with a leather couch and a bar with a large mirror behind it. Covering the walls were talismans, old weapons and pictures, among those that caught his eye was one of him and a black man. The picture was old, possibly 30 years old, and the date was enough to prove it:

ALUCARD AND ALEX, NEWARK, 1972

"I see you like ancient history."

Without a word, he turned around to see the face of the person in the photo. He wore a light brown leather jacket, leather tiger print pants, white dress shoes and it was all topped off with a brown bowler on his bald head and a black cane in his right hand.

"well I am sort of a history buff myself. But then again, you knew that." he said with a smile and extended his hand. Voodoo took it into his for a firm handshake. The hand shake turned into a brotherly hug as the two friends laughed at seeing each other.

"it's is great to see you, alucard."

"same with you, Alex."

"you know you are still the only person I let call by my real name."

"well don't I feel special."

"come on. Have a seat."

Alucard sat down on a leather chair as voodoo walked over to the bar and reached behind it.

"you want a drink?"

"sure. Whatcha got?"

"sobeian brandy."

"whoa. Breaking out the good stuff, huh?"

"well it is a special occasion." he said as he pulled out a large bottle of green liquid. He pour some of it into two glasses, which is when the liquor started to steam. Voodoo walked over and presented his friend with his drink.

"bottom's up." he said, clinking glass with the sliver haired man. Both of them gulped the drink down, causing smoke come to from their mouths and noses.

"strong." alucard commented, holding his breathe slightly.

"tell me about it."

"so how have you been?"

"well, same old stuff. This bar is my life. Training benny."

"I saw. How is he doing?"

"he has potential but he needs the training."

"I can see it in him. He could be as strong as you someday."

"he could. How about you?"

"nothing much. I just got into a partnership with Wayne enterprises last week."

"I heard. Congratulation."

"thanks."

"now, alucard. I've been here a good month, and you moved here before me so if you wanted to visit, you could've. So why now?"

Seeing that his friend wanted some answers, alucard placed his glass on the table before letting out a deep breath.

"Alex, I need your help."

"now, al, you know I don't fight anymore."

"it's not a fight."

"oh good."

"I've been having dreams. Strange dreams."

"about what?"

"about……………..my mother."

"oh."

"specifically, her death."

"how long?"

"a few weeks now."

"so you want me to read you?"

"I need answers. And you're the only one who can give them to me."

"alright. I'll help. Ok, now you know what to do."

"right."

Voodoo then sat across from the silver haired young man and took his hands into his own. Alucard closed his eyes while his friend looked at him, almost as if he looking into his soul. Fact of the matter, he was looking. With a slight grunt, voodoo stared hard into his mind, beads of sweat appeared on his dark skinned forehead. Suddenly, a rush of images began to flood his mind: a man in a dark cloak, a beautiful woman with blue eyes, a large villa, a mob of people, a stake surrounded by fire, a priest laughing evilly, a boy with a blood lust in his eyes, a battlefield in America, a smiling asian man…….

"GAH!!!!!" he yelled as he jerked his hands from voodoo's.

"did you have to go so damn deep?" he gasped.

"well I had to. You know how rough these dives are."

"whatever. Did you find anything?"

"hmmm. It seems the dream means that your life is changing."

"I know. I just moved here."

"not like this. You're gonna meet someone, soon. Tonight maybe."

"like a soul mate?" he joked.

"probably. I only call'em like I see'em."

"well, I guess you're right."

"ain't no guessing about it. I'm always right." he bragged, getting a smile from the young man's face.

"what was I thinking, doubting you."

Their jokes ended when the intercom buzzed. Voodoo angrily walked over and responded with a push of the button.

"what is it now?!"

"sorry boss but we got a problem out here!"

"what now?!"

"it's feygo again! And he's starting a fight!"

"damnit! I'll be out in a minute!"

"I thought there's no fighting in your club?" asked alucard, watching voodoo pick up his cane.

"there isn't! and they're about to find out why!!!"

"BACK OFF!!!!" robin yelled as he stood between raven and a rather angry group of club goers. It was no surprise that the five of them were vampires, seeing as how they were out rightly showing their fangs. Their leader had blue hair, obviously dyed, with a black coat and leather pants. He was flanked by a beautiful blonde woman, wearing just about same as the leader but with an assortment of piercings and chains. At her side was a small demon, smaller than beastboy but he was shirtless and had a insane look in his eyes. He wore a spike collar around his neck with a chain connected to the blonde's belt. behind them stood a tall vampire with very thick arms and covered in tattoos. But most notably was the last member: he, like his friends, wore all black but his face stood out. He was utterly bald, not a single hair on his demonic head. His ears were extremely pointy, his skin was a sickening shade of grey, his eyes were black with green irises, and his hands sported long green, claw like nails.

"and what if I don't, warm blood?" threatened the leader, getting right into the boy wonder's face.

"oh if you want to throw down, we are more then ready." said cyborg, arming his trusty sonic cannon as the other titans followed suit, save robin since his belt and weapons were confiscated before he entered.

"please sister! Let me loose! I want to kill them! Especially the green one!" growled the little vampire.

"patience, brother. They will die soon enough." said the blonde, petting him on the head like a hyperactive puppy.

"dude, that guy is really creeping me out!" beastboy shouted, taking cover behind his mechanical best friend.

"you had a lot of never bring THAT into our club!" the leader shouting, pointed right at raven.

"what did she do?"

"she was born. That's more then enough reason!"

With that, he lunged at her but was caught at his arm by a irate robin. With a hiss, he turned his attention to him and prepare to attack when suddenly, both of them found themselves frozen in place.

"what the……" was all robin could get out before he and the vampire were thrown into their respective groups. After shaking off the impact of the throw, both groups, no, the entire club looked over to see the owner of the club, flanked by his silver haired friend and his large bouncer. Voodoo walked over to the site of the near fight, his cane striking the floor as he did.

"why is it every time I have trouble in my club, it's always you, feygo?" he asked as the vampire in question dusted himself off and got to his feet.

"it's not his fault! It's there's!" spoke the pale one.

"oh?" he said as he looked over to the titans.

"is this true?"

"we didn't do a thing! He just snapped!" answered robin.

"really now? Gene, what really happened?"

Out from behind the bar rose the friendly demonic barkeep, with a embarrassed smile on his face.

"sorry about that boss! You know I hate fighting as much as you do."

"enough with the sorry! What happened?"

"ahem! Well I was serving these fine people when fang boy here rolled up on her." pointing to raven as he spoke.

"he tried spitting his game on her. Emphasis on 'tried'. then he smell her. She pushed him off and then he got pissed."

"hmmm. Mad that you couldn't get any, feygo?"

"it's not that voodoo! I got a whiff of her. I know what is!"

Voodoo, his interest peeked, stared at raven. Almost immediately, he smiled at the girl.

"I see. No wonder you were so pissed."

"then you agree. She has to die." he said, starting his advance on her but was stopped by the power of voodoo's cane.

"I know why you are mad. doesn't mean I want you to kill her."

"but voodoo! She's a half breed! A freak of nature! By my right as a pure demon, she has to die!" he roared, his gang nodding their approval.

"I don't give a damn! You broke the rules!!!" he roared back, throwing him even further than last time.

"feygo, you know the rules and you broke them. So for this, you and your gang are banned from my club!"

"what?!"

"I don't care what she is! Or who her daddy is! AND THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE OF YOU!!! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU WANT TO KILL OR WHY!!! THIS IS MY CLUB! AND I TOLERATE NO FIGHTING!!! YOU GET ME?!"

Everyone in the club either nodded or said yes to his edict. He looked over at robin and pulled out a card from his pocket.

"if you still want to see me, check me at that time, tomorrow. No later."

"alright. Thanks."

"don't thank me yet. You still have to get home alive."

"this isn't over, bird boy! You hear me!" he screamed.

"and don't think you aren't on my list!" he threatened, pointed to the silver haired young man. But he didn't seem to take him very seriously.

"you're just lucky he's throwing us out!"

"no, mon. you're the lucky one. Now get to stepping."

"all that and still nothing!" cursed robin. The titans had filed out of the club, a bit rattled and disappointed that they didn't get to see the man.

"come on, robin. At least he will see us." said cyborg as the rain began to pour.

"yes and then we may see the voodoo person and find out what he knows." said starfire.

"well I can see where he got his reputation. That magic he uses is very old and very powerful." remarked raven on his display of power.

"we can talk about this tomorrow. Right now I just want to go home and get out of this rain."

The titans made their way to the T-car, parked a block away from the club. When they arrived, they made a horrifying discovery. Well, horrifying to cyborg.

"WHAT?! I KNOW SOMEBODY DIDN'T SLASH THE TIRES ON MY BABY?!!!" he yelled, looked over the damage to his car.

"not somebody, warm blood! Us!"

Out from a alley came feygo and his gang of vampires, apparently still angry over the near fight in the club.

"you punks got off lucky but now that we are out side……."

"we get to kill you!!!" snared the siblings. Robin knew they were right and he realized what voodoo meant by his cryptic warning. They would have to fight these freaks once they got outside. Robin knew he could handle himself, since he's fought many vampires in his time as a hero. Raven probably knew how to fight them due to her supernatural roots but the other might fair well. Their bites might not affect starfire since she wasn't human nor cyborg since he was half machine. Beastboy, on the other hand, was the weak link. He is freaked out by vampires and all manner of things that go bump in the night. But there was no time to worry about that now. They would just have to fight as best as they can.

"TITANS, GO!"

With that, the titans charged at the vampires, who were already sprinting at them. The blonde lady swung her brother like a mace, allowing him to delivery a kick to beastboy.

"KILL HIM!!!" she shrieked as she unhooked his chain from her belt, allowing him to give chase after him.

"beast boy!" starfire said but was cut off by the blonde. The tameranian took fly, to escape her purser but was surprised by her leaping ability as she was able to easily catch her. The two females slammed onto a roof top, nearly caving it in.

"they're trying to split us up!" shouted cyborg as the large vampire made him his opponent, delivery a massive clothesline from hell that would make the WWE's JBL proud. Raven had her own problem as the pale vampire attacked. With his long claws, he slashed at her but she gracefully dodged his attacks and levitated away from him. But this did not discourage him from his desire to end her life as he gave chase. All the while robin was his own life or death struggle with feygo as the two wrestled into the alley from where they emerged.

"not so tough with out your crew to back you up huh, bird boy?" he snapped, throwing him against the wall in the alley.

"so you got a belt of toys. Big whoop! You're still just human!" he smiled as he advanced upon the hero. Robin, ever the fighter, quickly got to his feet and quickly pulled out his trusty collapsible bo staff.

"you'll find that I'm more than human."

Meanwhile, raven's fight lead her down another alley with her pursuer.

"azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Stating her mantra, raven summoned her powers and used them to cover the dumpster with her power. She threw the container at him but it only slowed him down. Feeling a little desperate, not that she would tell anyone, she continued to throw more objects at him: bottles, trash cans, pipes, glass, anything that he power could control. Like a madman, he plowed threw them, his bloodlust driving him.

"you cant beat me! You're just a half breed!" he growled.

"I may be a half demon……………." she replied while he lunged at her. With her powers, she covered him in black energy, catching him in mid flight.

"but half of me is still enough to beat you!"

Raven flung him from one side of the alley to the other, slamming him hard against the brick and concrete. She then forced him against the wall, and using her powers, bend a pipe and wrapped it around his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"don't you think I know how to fight your kind? You know all about you." she said, tightening her grip on the pipe.

"true, you know how to fight me. Too bad I'm not like other vampires!"

With a growl, he slash at her. Raven jumped back but was a half second too slow, as his claws her leotard and scratched he skin.

"ouch." she said, using her dry sarcastic filled voice.

"joke all you want. But that's all you will be able to do in a moment."

"what are you talking……..talking….um….ah…"

Almost immediately, raven's lips started to get numb and her legs started to give out. She started to get dizzy, and the wound on her mid section began to throb with intense pain. Weakened by pain and the numbness in her legs, raven collapsed on to the ground. The pale one grinned as raven's power over the pipe around his neck vanished and he was freed. Raven, paralyzed and gasping for air, watched as he walked over to her.

"I bet you didn't know I was a baccai, did ya? Poison claws, moron." he grinned as he gloated in her face.

"if you are wondering why I haven't started dinning on you. Two reasons. 1) I wouldn't drink the blood of a stinking half breed. And 2) my venom is extremely potent and will get the job done for me."

Raven then attempted to reach for her communicator but dropped it on the ground.

"foolish girl! Even if your friends do come to get you, there is no cure. you're just gonna die a very painful death, bitch. Now if my friends haven't already made lunch meat out of your team mates, I'll think I'll join them."

"you wont be going anywhere."

The vampire turned around from his gloated to find, at the end of the alley, the silver hair man stand there, looking right at him.

"what do you want? This isn't your concern!"

"I knew you bastard would try something on them, so i hung around."

"you should move on. This isn't your fight!" he hissed, getting only a smile from the man.

"somehow, I always seem to make it my fight. Now back off!"

"I don't feel like backing off right now." he spoke with utter calm in his voice, which seemed to anger the vampire further.

"you think you are so cool, with this calm act. But you're just hiding the fact that you are scared. Cause I'm a real demon and you're just half!!" he roared, running full charge at him. With a quick motion, he drew his katana and slashed at the demon as he flew past. As he did, he quickly sheathed his sword and began to walk towards the dying raven.

"where are you going? This fight's not over!" he bellowed.

"fight's over, dumbass." he said under his breathe. The vampire didn't understand what he meant but that wasn't gonna stop him. He started to charge again but when he tried to hiss, nothing came out. All of a sudden, he couldn't seem to speak. He reached up and felt his neck. He felt a long cut on his neck and before he could do anything else, the cut expanded and encircled his neck, until his head fell off, to the ground, which was soon followed by his dead body. But the young man didn't care about him. He found raven, having seen the entire "fight" and amazed at how he was able to kill someone who gave her so much trouble. But that would have to wait until later as it was getting increasingly harder for her to breathe.

"can you hear me?" he asked, kneeling down to her. She tried to answer but all she could do was struggle for air. He reached down and ripped some of the fabric of her outfit to get a better look at the wound. The small scratch was now a festering wound, oozing green venom.

"damn. He got you good, huh?"

He then noticed the green poison was entering her head, turning her veins green.

"listen to me. You've been infected by baccai venom. Like he said, there is no cure. But there is a way." he said, almost reluctant.

"but it is very dangerous. I don't know if you will be ok afterwards."

"p…….p….."

"what?"

"p….pp…..please……help……….me."

It was a great strain for her to say those three words but it got her point across: she was in too much pain to care for how. She just didn't want to die in a rain soaked alley. With a sigh, he reached down and ripped the collar of her leotard, exposing her neck.

"ok. Now you're gonna feel a sharp pain in your neck but it will numb out after a minute. Now, what ever you see or feel, please try not to panic."

Raven didn't know what he meant but she was in too much pain to care. That was, until it happened. The young man's face stared to change: his red eyes became even redder than before, his hair began to stand up despite the rain, and he grew fangs. Immediately she began to panic, breathing even harder than before. With a slight growl, he leaned down and sunk his fangs into her gray skins. Raven felt his teeth dig into her, piercing her flesh and heard his throat gulp. But what she didn't know he wasn't drinking her blood, per se, but was going after the poison in her system. Little by little, he absorbed the venom from her body, the poison visibly leaving her body and into his mouth.

"_Ok. The venom is almost most gone. Not to just……."_ he thought we he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"_what? What………is…..happening!!"_

Soon, he began to see images in his head, similar to his time with voodoo earlier in the night but this was different. Where as he saw images of his life, now he was seeing images he didn't recognize:

A beautiful black haired woman in white.

A large demon with horns, surrounded by fire.

A gray skinned infant, crying for her mother.

The same girl growing up in a monastery.

The girl surrounded by flames in the face of the demon.

The girl surround by her friends.

The girl fighting different types of villains.

The world consumed in flames before the demon lord.

The girl, now in white, stands up to the demon.

"_these………these are her………..her memories! Why am I seeing this?!"_

Raven was in the same boat and asking the same question he was. For some reason, she was viewing his thoughts and memories.

A small boy with silver hair, running and laughing.

A beautiful woman with those blue eyes.

The boy being beaten by some human guards.

The woman burying at a stake as the boy looks on.

A man with silver hair smiling down at the boy.

A strange castle in a place that is always night.

A silver haired demon, killing humans.

The same person, but this time in a civil war soldier's uniform.

The person, wearing a gi and wielding a sword.

"_his memories……………why do I see them…….."_

During this exchange of memories, the young man who had a loose grip on her body, now started to cling to her, his arms around her smaller body. Raven, despite the fact that this stranger was drinking her blood, slowly began to slide her arms around him, almost like she was hugging him. All the while, the young man still drank from her neck, even though the venom was long since gone from her body and she was no longer in danger. He drank deeper and deeper from her well of blood, which seemed to intensify the memory sharing experience. But it was beyond that now: instead of just seeing their memories, they could now feel them. The emotions, the thoughts and the feelings of the memories were coming through, allowing them to relive the experiences of each other. Unknown to each other, the alley was reflecting the rampant emotions filling them. Shadowy power began to encircle them both, surround them in a swirling mass of darkness. The objects around the alley: cans, paper, trash, street lights, even the bricks in the walls were shaking and cracking in the presence of them.

"_so much……..pain…"_

"_so much……..sadness….."_

"_her father……….used……..her."_

"_his mother……….murdered…."_

"_so much……….power…."_

"_so…………old……."_

"_she's………..so sad…."_

"_he's……….so alone…."_

"_he's just like……….."_

"_she's just like………."_

" _ME!!!!!!!!"_

Suddenly and with no hint of warning, both the young man and raven let out a loud scream. As they did, the power they had built up around them had a outlet now, exploding with the force of a pound of C-4, ripping thru the alley and into the street. In the sky above them shown the result of their power in the forms of a bird and a bat like creature, both made of shadows. But this little event didn't find deaf ears. Robin, standing triumphantly over feygo, responded to the sound. He knew what all his teammate's sounded like different states of distress and that was raven's, no doubt. Robin ran out of the alley and dashed down the street.

"yo robin!"

Robin looked over to see cyborg, no worst for wear, running up next to him.

"you heard?"

"yeah. That's Rae all right." he answered, as he looked on a display on his arm.

"her communicator is open. She's down here, about a block or two. What about bb and star?"

"if we heard her, they did to! They will meet us there!"

"good! That's pasty blood sucker better not have done something to her!"

It was not a problem for raven as the blood sucker in question was still as dead as he was when the young killed him. The duo in question were still looking towards the night air, either unable to figure out exactly want happened. Slowly, he lowered his head and looked down into raven's eyes, who was just looking up at him. Time seemed to slow down for them as they glazed into each other's eyes. Raven, for the first time, realized that was the same person that was allowed to see voodoo in the club. And for the first time, she noticed that up close, he was quite handsome. Sure, she would never say it to anyone, least of all beast boy, but a part of her found him attractive. Before she could really more on it, she felt a hand brush over her face. The young man was gently brushing a strand of purple hair from her face. Normally, she wouldn't let anyone, especially beastboy do such a act but for some reason, she couldn't or wouldn't object. Then she did something completely out of character for her. With what little strength she had in her arm, she reached up and lightly placed her hand on the side of his face. Something in inside her scream for her to wake up but this was no dream. There was a handsome man looking down at her and she wanted him to be this close.

"RAVEN!" yelled robin as he entered the alley. All he saw was the young man standing over his friend. Springing into action, he dashed down the alley, whipped out his bo staff and pried him off of the dark witch, pinning him to the alley wall. Cyborg ran past to his friend to the still floored raven. Just as he didn't, a green cheetah ran into the alley and quickly turned into beast boy, which was immediately followed by a descending starfire, both of them appearing next to raven.

"friend raven! Are you ok? She does not speak!" starfire remarked.

"rae! Rae! Aw man!! What did he do to you?" cyborg wondered as he looked her over and noticed the scratch marks on her stomach and the bite mark on her neck.

"raven!! Yoo hoo!! Dude, she is out of it!! I've never seen raven like this!" beastboy exclaimed, waving his hands in her face, hoping to get a reaction out of her. But raven was silent. All see could seem to do was to stare at the young man. Even though he was against the wall with a very angry teen titan at his throat, he never broke eye contact with raven.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I'LL……"

" let me go." he said, in almost a whisper.

"are you kidding me?! You don't attack one of the teen titans and ask to be let go!"

"you will pay for hurting our friend!" threatened starfire, her eyes green with rage. Just then, the young man broke eye contact with raven and turned his attention to robin. But gone was the far gone look in his eyes. Now they were stern and serious. He reached up, grabbed hold of robin's staff, and pushed it off of him. Robin tried to keep it on it but the young man was obviously much stronger than him.

"I wasn't asking. Now perhaps you didn't hear me. I said, LET…………ME ………….GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

He roared as his face once again reverted to the demonic face that bit into raven. With one hand, he pushed robin off of him. Even though the push looked more like a little shove, it had even power behind it to throw robin across the alley and slamming into the wall, leaving a large imprint in the bricks. Starfire and beast boy didn't need his order to spring into action. Starfire flew at him while beast boy turning into a gorilla and charged. The young man responded with the same light shove he gave to robin but only he gave to his two attackers. Now mind you, starfire is the physically strongest member of the titans and beast boy in his gorilla form was strong enough to handle most strong opponents but to him, those two might as well be as weak as robin. He pushed them back, and mirroring their leader, they hit the wall, leaving craters in it. As robin started to get back up, the young man let out a primal roar, which was accompanied by a mass of black shadows erupting from him. Taking advantage of their shock, he took off down the alley. Robin and starfire shook off their surprise and took off after him. What he did next left them speechless. Robin had faced off with vampires before and knew their physical limits. He knew how strong they were and what they could do in a fight. But this was beyond him for as the young man reached the end of the alley, he leapt from the street on the roof of the next building. He turned around to glare at the titans before he leapt again, this time down block but he didn't land on the next building over but he jumped clear down 5 blocks. His leaping was so great that it almost seemed like he outright flew.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here but something tells me vampires cant do that." remarked beastboy as he caught up with the two.

"I agree. The vampire I fought seemed able to jump about 20 of your feet. But he was able to surpass that." added starfire.

"and something tells me that vampires don't spit out shadows when they are pissed, right robin?" asked cyborg, walking out of the alley with raven in his arms.

"no they don't. at least the ones I fought didn't."

"then what was that guy? Vampire?"

"no. that guy was something else. And I don't think we've seen that last of him."

He rode up the elevator to his penthouse apartment in a daze. He could've leapt to the top easy but after what happened, he just didn't feel like. His mind was racing on what he had just seen and felt but the girl remained in his mind's eyes. Something about her stuck with him. His chain of thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. The door slide open as he walked out into his home. Out from the kitchen came his loyal butler with a slight smile on his face.

"welcome home, master. I trust every went well with mister voodoo."

"It was………interesting." he answered, passing up his servant, who sniffed the air.

"master?"

"I guess you can smell it huh?"

"of course, with this nose. What happened?"

"there was this girl. She was attacked by a baccai."

"oh. She get cut?"

"yeah. I did the only thing I could."

"I understand, sir. But you seem…………off."

"well aside from the fact that it's been over 7 years since I've tasted human blood….."

"7 and a half, by my count."

"right. 7 and a half years since then, but there was something else."

"go on."

"she was…….different. Something happened. I cant really explain it."

"I see. Anything I can do about it?"

"no, Gilliam. I just need to relax."

"very well sir. Will you be having dinner?"

"no. not in the mood. Just bag it and I'll have it for lunch tomorrow."

"very well, sir. Anything else?"

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower and call it a night." he said as he rose to his feet and slowly walked to his bathroom.

"as you wish sir. Good night, master alucard."

"night Gilliam." he responded. He was worried about his master but Gilliam knew that his master could handle whatever it was. Alucard, still in a daze, absentmindedly ran his fingers over his lips, remembering the feel of raven's skin on his lips and her blood in his mouth.

"well that's about it." spoke cyborg. The titans had returned to the two in a rush in order to give raven the medical attention she needed. Cyborg had bandaged her as best he could but her only major injuries were the slashed across her stomach and the bite on her neck.

"aside from a some lacerations and a little lost of blood, you're ok. But you will have to stay in bed for a while until you get your strength back."

"thanks cy." she said to her cyborg friend.

"so you are saying that the vampire you were fighting has some kind of poison from his claws?" asked robin.

"well it felt like poison."

"dude, I didn't know vampires had venom." spoke beast boy.

"that's the thing beast boy. They don't. at least not the ones I've fought."

"am I also to assume that vampire do not leap building that far or be strong enough to push me around?" wondered starfire.

"yeah. That guy was something else. When I was with batman, we fought our far share of the supernatural: vampires, witches, demons, warlocks. But this guy was strong."

"well we know how strong he was." beast boy added, rubbing his back at the memory of the fight.

"no, gar. I don't think so. He gave all three just a light shove. It was more like he was annoyed with us rather than angry. Based on that, I'd say he's much stronger than that. He's probably as strong as etrigan."

"damn! Are you sure, Tim?"

"yeah vice. I've seen etrigan in action. This guy's full power must be at least his level."

"so wait, you mean this guy might be some kind of super vampire?"

"I don't know what to think but we will have to be on the watch for him."

"maybe." spoke raven.

"maybe? Raven, unless you were on a bad venom trip or something but the guy drank your blood! For all you know he could've been trying to make you into a vampire!" exclaimed Garfield.

"I know, beastboy but……….something's just aren't adding up."

"well we can worry about that later. Raven, you get some rest." said Tim.

"might as well."

"raven, what do you want me to tell the kids?"

The kids that cyborg was referring to were a trio of super powered preschoolers named Melvin, Tommy, and tether. Raven was charged with their care during the incident involving the brotherhood of evil. At first raven was reluctant to dealing with them, since she "didn't do kids", but as time went on, she became almost a surrogate mother to them. After the brotherhood was defeated, the kids jumped from home to home until they were placed in the care of the titans, mainly raven.

"no. I don't want them to worry about me. Just let them rest."

"well can I least go in your room and get you a spare outfit since yours is……"

"DO NOT GO INTO MY ROOM!" she warned the green shape shifter in her dry tone. Beastboy shrunk away from her death gaze as he and the other's exited. After they left, she finally had a chance to think on things, especially about a certain silver haired gentleman. Her mind still fresh from the experience of the night's actions. Shaking off the feeling, she rose from the bed in the med room and made her way to the shower room. She had to wash off the feeling of that bald vampire's claws against her.

Alucard stood the shower, letting the hot water rush over his nude form. All along his body were scars, seemingly from a lifetime's worth of battle. His scars ranged from small scratches to larger scars from bullets, knives and swords. As he looked over them , he remembered the many battles he's had in his life. Tonight, he nearly came to blows with more heroes. After his "encounter" with batman in Gotham city, he tried to avoid anyone within the superhero community. As he washed himself, his glanced over at white bandage over his right arm. It was covered with symbols in no language that any human has ever seen. Or can understand for that matter. He often wondered, will tomorrow be the day he uses it? But still, his thoughts seem to drift back to the girl.

"come on! Get a grip on yourself, alucard! You cant love! At least to a girl you probably wont see again." he said to himself as he leaned against the tiled wall of his shower.

Raven relaxed in the med room shower, letting the water do it job of washing away the dirt and dried blood from her gray skinned form. As she washed, her hands moved over the slash marks over her stomach. Part of her knew what her mind was telling her. She was scared. Honestly scared that she would die. Not since her father used her to invade earth. The feeling that the venom sent thru her was something she had never felt before, nor did she want to experience again. Almost absentmindedly, her hand drifted to the bite marks on her neck. The bite that that guy gave her. The rush of memories in her head still fresh but jumbled. She knew he was different, like her.

"get a grip, raven. You don't do love anymore. Not since…….."

The memories of malchior, that deceitful dragon, playing with her emotions and using her to removed the curse still remained in her head and still hurt to even think about.

Alucard exited his bathroom, the steam from his shower rushing from behind him. All he had on was a pair of simple pajama bottoms. He walked over to the large mantle which held his sword, prominently. Without a word, he bowed before the blade three times.

"goodnight master."

He then reached around his neck and removed a small gold locket with Spanish writing on it and hung it from the hand grip of the sword.

"goodnight, mother."

Raven made her way back to the rest area and to her bed. She didn't much like the medical smock she was forced to wear but it was better than her torn and blood stain leotard and way better than letting someone like beastboy go into her room and look for something else to wear.

"psssh! Like that will ever happen!" she snorted at the thought.

Alucard waked over to his large bed and climb under the covers, just as a impromptu thunderstorm began to rumble in the distance. He didn't mind the storm. In fact, he enjoyed storms.

Raven slid under the covers and prepare to get some much needed rest. She'll probably have to explain to the kids exactly what happened tomorrow.

"_who are you?"_

"_who are you?"_

Now normally this is where the story would be over. Both lead two different and separate lives and would probably have never met again, save in a chance meet or during battle. But fate has greater things in store for these two. And it would all begin on this night.

It all started with a dream, a dream with no form but one shared by these two people. As both slept, the dream seemed out of the ordinary. Flashes of memory, both some they knew and others they had no idea where they came from. They both began to feel pain in their heads, causing the two toss and turn in their respective beds. Beads of sweat covered their brows as the dreams reached their epic conclusion. And, almost like a well written movie, they both shot up from their beds as a bolt of lightening booms over the sky.

"ahhhh!" they both exclaimed as they got their bearing and regained their senses.

Alucard ran his hand over his hair.

"what a dream! What was that all about?" he said to himself.

"huh? Who said that? Who's here?" asked raven as she looked around the dark room, trying to see who, if anyone, was in there with her.

"what? Who's that?" he said, his eyes darting back in his room. He then looked down at his hands but then began to notice a slight reddish hue appearing in his vision. He blinked a few times, hoping it was just his eyes adjusting to the dark. There was a light flash and he noticed that his hands had changed: gone were his hands and in their place were smaller, slender, gray toned hands. But there weren't his as he tried to move them but they didn't.

"ok. Beastboy, if this is one of your jokes, then superman wont be able to save you!" she warned as she looked down at her hands but the strange red hue covered her view and showed her hands that didn't belong to her.

"I assure you, I'm not a beast or a boy."

"then who are you?!"

"ahh! Please don't yell! Wait! Did you just move you hands?"

"why?"

"please, just answer the question."

"um, yes. Why?"

"I see. Listen, I'm gonna do something and please tell me what happens. Ok?"

"ok."

Alucard, without even seeing his hands, made a peace sign with his fingers.

"I don't know what you did but my hands just did the peace sign."

"I thought so."

"what?"

"I'm seeing thru your eyes and you thru mine."

"but how? I don't even know you."

"I think that can change. Do you have a mirror?"

"not on me. But there is one in the bathroom."

"good. So I do."

"so you figure that we could see each other in the mirror?"

"yeah. Fast aren't you?"

"ok. But if this is a trick…."

"I'm in the dark about this as you are."

Without another word, they both stood up from their beds and made their ways to their own wash rooms. It was a little difficult, as they had to do it in the dark and with their vision messed up. They turned on the bath room lights, causing them both to blink a bit at the sudden brightness. As they adjusted to the light, they looked into the mirror and for the second time that night, got a good look at each other.

"hey! You're that guy from the alley."

"you're that girl! I was wondering if you had survived the attack."

"barely." she said, rubbing her neck.

"listen. I'm sorry. I had to."

"why? Were you thirsty or something?"

"no. I don't enjoy the taste of blood. I had to because you were infected with baccai venom."

"baccai? But I thought that was a vampire."

"it was. Sort of. It's a different breed of vampire called a baccai. They aren't as physically strong as normal vamps but they make up for it by exuding a highly toxic venom from their claws. It can kill a human in 30 minutes and there's no cure."

"I see. So why the sucking of my blood routine?"

"baccai venom doesn't work on vampires or demons. So I merely sucked out of the infected blood from you and into me."

"I guess I should say thanks. So you are a vampire too?"

"no. like you, I'm a half breed."

"half…..how did you know?"

"you forget that I was in the club when those vamps called you out. And besides, even if I hadn't heard, you don't taste like a full human."

"sorry. It's just…..I've never known another one of me could be out there."

"well we aren't exactly wanted by anyone and few survive pass childhood. So it's no wonder you haven't met another one."

"oh. That sounds so sad."

"It can be. So one to bigger things. Like how this happened?"

"maybe it's because we are both half demons?"

"probably. But I think you should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"I drained you of most of your blood. Even for a half breed, it takes a toll on you."

"you sound like you have experience."

"well let's just say I've been around for a while."

"oh? How long?"

"long enough. Now please get some rest….um…"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing. It's just……I have no idea what you name is."

"you mean you don't know? I'm part of a pretty famous group."

"I know you are a superhero."

"then why don't you know me?"

"let's just say I tend to stay away from superheroes."

"don't tell you are a villain?"

"far from it but…………..I'm no saint."

"I wont pry. Raven."

"what about it?"

"that's my name. raven."

"raven. Sound……..interesting."

"well I've never had my name mean that before. So what's your name?"

"hmmmm." he said with a slight grin on his face.

"what?"

"it's nothing. I've gone by a lot of names. Some given to me by friends and enemies."

"ooook. What about birth name?"

"haven't gone by that name in a while."

"so what do I call you?"

"the name I gave myself: call me alucard."

"alucard. Strange but it works."

"thanks. Now get some rest."

"geez. One night and you already acting like my husband."

"well I do have that effect on some women."

Raven and alucard shared a small smile between each other and, as if on cue, their link faded away, leaving them both staring at their own reflections. Both of them, although miles appeared seemed to be thinking the same thing: was it all a dream? Did they imagine that? Fortunately for them both, it was far from a dream. And as they slept, they would have no idea of the world that would open up for them, the adventures that awaited them or the effect they would have on each other's life.

NEXT TIME: alucard, both out of worry and interest, decides to pay raven a visit but how can you when there is a tower full of super teens between you and your goal?

VISITING HOURS

MA: so what do you think? Good? Bad? It's up to you. Well I hope I wasn't too rusty. Anyway, to my other fans, I will continue to work on my other stories. Well until next time………………..

LATER FICCERS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

MA: hey peoples. Damn it feels good to write again. Well I'm still working on my "ring rust" so bare with me on this. I meant to say that this new story has a lot, and I do mean a lot, of outside influences. But if you don't feel it, don't read it. Well I don't own the teen titans but I do own this version of alucard. I will answer any questions and comments at the end of the chapter. And with that out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!! 

ALUCARD: THE ETERNAL SHADOW

CHAPTER 2

What did I do? What in my life have I done to deserve this? I have killed, murdered, maimed and other offenses that I would rather not get into. I figured I would all kinds of hell in my life for my crimes but now, hell seems so far away. I lay here, nude in this bed. But I am far from alone. Beside me lays someone. A girl. She sleeps now after long night of activity that only a man and a woman can do in the comfort of their own world. Her skin is a shade of gray, matched perfectly with her purple hair and the gem in her forehead. Some might see her as weird or strange but to me, she is utterly perfect.

My name is alucard. And I wonder what have I done to deserve such a woman as her?

6 MONTHS AGO………………..

It was a slow afternoon in jump city. A very rare time for the city since, next to Gotham and metropolis, jump city was one of the all time hot beds for super villain activity. After the fall of the brotherhood of evil, all the mid card villains have been hiding out, not wanted to raise the attention of the teen titans, who have expanded their membership of young heroes. It was at this time that we find our mysterious young nightwalker, alucard. Last night was still fresh in his skull: his visit to his old friend, voodoo's club, his short battle with the baccai, saving a young girl, being attacked by her friends. But most of all he remembers what happened afterwards. It seemed that since both he and the girl known as raven were both half demons, they had gained a psychic link. All day, he caught glimpses of her memory, her feelings, her emotions. It was interesting for him but something in him had to know more. So now we find alucard, standing on the dock of the bay, starring at the immense T shaped building which was her home, as well as her friends and teammates.

"looking at something interesting"  
Alucard turned around to find the source of the voice was merely that of a aged fisherman, sitting behind him with a mug of beer in hand.

"just looking at that tower."

"yep. I often find myself looking at it, wondering what they are doing in there."

"the titans?"

"aye. Been a great boon to this city. But I wonder why children would want to be heroes?"

"being heroes is a choice for some."

"what about you? You looking to join?"

"nope. I cant be a hero." he smiled.

"I see."

"something going on?"

"why you ask?"

"all the activity. A lot more than just five teens on the island right now."

"how'd you see that, lad?" the old salt asked, straining his eyes to get a look at what he was talking about.

"good eyes." he answered, pointing to his eyes.

"well if you say so. Well if you had to know, the titans must be having a meeting with the other titans."

"there are others?"

"aye. About two dozen more. All on that island."

"damn."

"what's wrong?"

"nothing. Say, um when's sundown around here?"

"ooooooooh……..I'd say…….about 6:55pm."

"15 seconds from now. Good." he said, looking down at his watch with a smile.

"don't be telling me that you be trying to go there. Now lad, unless you can fly, there are only two ways onto that island: the private bridge or swim."

"well in case you are wondering, I cant fly and I left my car at home."

"so you be swimming?"

"who says I had to swim?" he said with a grin as he began to walk down the pier, silently counting to himself.

"5.…4.…3.…2.…1.….and…….now"  
On schedule, the sun sunk beneath the horizon and darkness fell on the land. Alucard suddenly began to run down the pier. But before the old man could ask what he was doing, alucard jumped off the pier and sailed into the air.

"good on ya, lad."

Alucard glided thru the night sky, taking in the scene of the city behind him and his destination. He sighted a small patch of unoccupied beach and aim his descent for it. He landed with a wet thud on to the land before taking cover under a large boulder. He looked up at his destination of the tower when his cell phone began to ring. With a smile, he reached into his pocket, retrieved his cell and answered.

"hello?"

"master alucard, I was hoping to catch you. Do you wish to have the chicken or the beef for dinner?" It was Gilliam, his loyal butler.

"about that, Gilliam. It seems I'll be a little late for dinner tonight."

"I see. Working late, sir?"

"no. just visiting someone."

"the girl from last night."

"what makes you say that?"

"master, a butler must know what his employer thinks, even before he does."

"you and those damn rules. Yes, it is the girl from last night but seeing will be kinda difficult."

"ahhh. B&E then, sir?"

"yep. Looks like I'm gonna have to do some 'metal gear solid' action for this one."

"in that case, should I be calling myself otacon, sir?" he asked, getting a small laugh from the silver haired man.

"I'll call when I'm heading home."

"very well, sir"  
Alucard closed his cell phone and returned it to his pocket as he began his trek up the beach. The rocks didn't prove too much trouble his nimble feet and agility. But he did have problems with the automated sensors around the area. He was able to clear the sensor grid. After a while, he arrived at the base of the tower. It was a lot bigger than he originally thought. He scanned the base for a way in, which he found the form of a door. Next to the door was a small keypad. He contemplated attempting to try to hack the code but he figured the wrong entry would sound a alarm and he wasn't in the mood to face off against over 2 dozen super powered teens.

"hold it right there, slick"  
Alucard felt something jab the back of his neck and the slight sound of electricity hummed in his ears. He knew he was caught. Slowly, he raised his hands, in a sign of surrender.

"now turn around slowly"  
He did as the person asked, turning around to meet his captor: she was a African American girl with her hair shaped into puffs on the sides of her head. She wore a black and yellow stripped top with black pants and high heels. In her hands were strange stingers that glowed with yellow energy. But most odd about her was the fact that she had large insect wings seemingly growing out of her back. This was bumblebee, leader of the titans east, based out of steel city.

"so who are you suppose to be? Bee girl? Hive gal?"

"funny. The name's bumblebee. And mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"would you believe I'm visiting a sick friend?"

"not really. See, robin and sparky hipped me to some guy who attacked raven the other night. Trench coat, sword on the hip and silver hair. You must be here to finish her off or something."

"like I said, I'm here to see a sick friend."

"yeah right. Pity you're a bad guy. You're kinda cute." she remarked with a smile.

"believe me, I hear that all the time."

"cuteness aside, I'm gonna have to take you in."

"sorry but I cant you let you do that." Before the female titan could do or say anything, alucard began making a series of hand signs with his left hand. In a flash, he used his other hand to grab her stinger and forces his other hand, now covered in a dark aura into her face.

HYPNOISIS

The aura leapt off his hand and into her face, and into her eyes. Bumblebee staggered back a little before she regained her footing but her eyes had gained a dull look in them.

"um what can I do for you?" she said, in a dazed voice.

"good girl. Now how about you punch into the code to the door so I can see my friend."

"um, ok"  
Bumblebee walked over to the keypad and entered her code. The door slide open in response to her code, and the two entered the tower.

"thank you, my dear." he said, passing her by.

"anything else I can do for you?" she asked. Alucard knew that that spell he placed her would last for a while but he cant just have her stand there like a moron, less someone realize she was hypnotized.

"um………..uh, I don't know. Go kiss the you like the most."

"ok." and with that, she shrank to her mini sized self and flew off.

"definitely gotta watch my self in here"  
Alucard snuck passed the lounge area, which had it's far share of superheroes laying around, eating or just talking. He made his way down the hall but ducked into a corner as two titans passed by: the ones known as argent and red star. He peeked out and when the coast was clear, continued his search.

"damn. At this rate, I'll be caught before I find…."

"AWW DAMN"  
Alucard looked around but couldn't find a good hiding space so he leapt up towards the ceiling, and braced himself. As he did, cyborg came out of a near by room, who also happened to run into beastboy.

"cy? You ok?"

"yeah. It's just…."

"what?"

"well I was in the garage, working on the T-car and then bumblebee flies in and just……kisses me."

"dude! Bumblebee kissed you?!"

"yeah. And then afterwards, she just looks at me like she wasn't sure what happened and then just flew off."

"weird."

"yeah. I'm gonna go play super smash bros with the twins. You coming?"

"naw. I'm gonna go work out with terra. We need to catch up." he answered, slicking his hair back.

"well good luck with that, bb"  
Alucard jumped down as the friend went their ways. After making sure that they were gone, he continued his search. After a while, he stumbled upon a small room with a computer in it. He entered and walked over to the monitor and sat down. Seeing that it was still logged into the network, he began to work.

"now, she was injured. So that means she wouldn't be in her normal room. Hmmmm"  
He typed in the search function for the location of the medical room. After a few seconds, the screen produced the answer.

"floor 40. Gotcha"  
With a grin, he jumped up from his seat and quickly made his way to the nearest elevator. He pressed the appropriate floor and waited as the door closed and the car began to move upwards. But then the elevator stopped and began to move down again. This meant that someone else had called it and was about to enter. He looked around and realized that he no longer had a place to hide. With a deep breath, he began making hand-signs before raising two fingers to his face.

CONCEAL

There was a slight puff of black aura around him, just as the elevator doors open. Thankfully, alucard's spell hid them from their sight but if they were to touch him, the spell would break. The two titans entered the car, unaware of their unknown passenger. Alucard finally got a good look at the two young heroes: the first was a young man wearing a red and yellow body suit with a lightening bolt insignia, and a red mask that covered his fast, save his shockingly red hair. The second was a girl wearing a black and purple outfit with purple stockings and platform shoes. Her hair was a bright pink and tied into two large pig tails on either side of her head. That, combined with her eyes, gave her almost a cat like appearance.

"come on! It cant be that bad." said kid flash.

"trust me, it is that bad." answered jinx.

"she gets along with terra ok. And she was probably badder than you."

"terra wasn't all that bad. It's just that me and raven just don't get along. She's also had it in for me ever since I went into her room."

"hmmm. Well that explains it. But you are a titan now. You can at least try."

"I don't know. She is hard to know. I mean, I'm better friend with cyborg and that's only because we use to date."

"right. And you and her can work……….WAIT!! DID YOU JUST SAY DATE?!?!" exclaimed a very surprised kid flash.

"yeah. I figured you knew."

"well, when the hell did this happen?!"

"it happened a while back. Cy went undercover in the hive as a new student named stone. We hit it off and we dated for a while. Sad to say, it ended when he went back to the titans. But we remained friends. You ok, kf?" she asked. Kid flash has a almost defeated look on his face as the car came to a stop and the doors slide open.

"yeah I'm ok. But I'm gonna have a long talk with cyborg." he answered, vanishing from sight as he did. Jinx merely sigh at the actions of the speedster.

"boys." she spoke, leaving the elevator, leaving alucard alone again. As the doors, slide close, the car resumed its journey to the floor of his destination. He elected to remain still, less he get anymore guests. After a minute, the doors slide open revealing his destination. He peeked out of the elevator to check if there was anyone there. To his relief, the hallway was devoid of titans, so he exited and began his search. He did not search long as he came across the infirmary. The doors slide open as he walked into the dimly lit room but to his surprise, raven was not in the bed or anywhere else in the room.

"hold it"  
Alucard froze at the order. He slightly turned his head to the side to see a smock wearing raven, her hands covered in her dark power and ready to strike him down.

"you know, I could kill you right here, right now."

"hmmm. Is that right?"

"very much."

"I see. Well then, look down at your side"  
Without another word, raven looked down at her side to see the tip of alucard's katana pointed right at her stomach. This was one of the few moments that she was genially surprised. She didn't even see his hand move, let alone draw his sword and ready it to take her life.

"I don't get taken off guard. Unless I want to, that is."

"well are you the slick one….ahhhh." she groaned as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. All of a sudden, her balance was robbed from her as she began to fall backwards, but she never met to the floor. Alucard quickly turned around and caught her before she fell over.

"silly girl. I told you to stay in bed." he stated as she guided her back to her bed. It was only this time that she noticed that he had his hands her on her. Normally she would let anyone, let alone someone she just met, put their hands on her but she was in no position to complain. He helped her back into her bed before he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I guess I should say thank you."

"don't. I was just here. Anyone else would've done the same."

"well you certainly not like anyone else."

"thanks. So how did you know?"

"that you were pulling a solid snake and sneaking up here? Well, I know this is gonna sound weird but…."

"what?"

"I could………..feel you?"

"feel me?"

"I cant explain it but I knew you were coming and I knew where you were in the tower."

"really now? I kinda had a feeling you could."

"you don't sound so surprised."

"when you've lived as long as I have, very little surprises me."

"do you know why this is happening?"

"I have a guess. Are you a empath?"

"yeah. Why?"

"I think that because you are a empath, when the demon part of our blood mingled, it must have created some kind of psychic link between us."

"hmmm. Interesting. So you are a half demon too?"

"yep. Just like you."

"how did you know I was a half demon?"

"your blood. Its doesn't taste human or demon for that matter. It almost has the same tint as mine."

"ahh."

"besides, I was in the club when those suck heads jumped at you."

"oh. Duh"  
Alucard smirked at her humor at the situation. For a while, there was a streak of awkward silence between the two of them. That was until alucard ended it with a question he had hoped not to asked.

"raven, who is areila"  
Sufficed to say, raven was visibly stunned at that name coming from his mouth.

"how did you…?"

"when I drank your blood, I got some stuff from you: flashes of memory, emotions, thoughts, etc."

"you didn't go too deep did you?"

"don't worry. It was a just a jumbled mess. But that name kept popping up in my head. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"no. it's ok. It's just……….I don't really talk about myself."

"I understand."

"to answer your question, she was my mother. She was the high priestess of azarath."

"you're from azarath?" he asked.

"yes. You know of it?"

"of course. Any one who's in the know knew about azarath. It was home to some of the most powerful mystics who ever lived. That was, until trigon destroyed it."

"yes. I know that well enough. I was just a infant when azarath fell. I was sent here by my mother and I was raise by a group of monks. They taught me how to control my powers and my emotions."

"why would you need that?"

"my powers are connected to my emotional state. If I'm angry or sad, my powers would grow out of control."

"I see."

"after I left, I ran into robin and the others, and we became a team after that."

"well I didn't know that you were from azarath. You are certainly more than meets the eye."

"and what's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, you seem emotionless and cold to the outside world. But, I see that you are a lot deeper person that most people think."

"thanks. Well, um, I want to ask you something as well."

"shoot. You answered my question, so it's only fair."

"ok. Uh, who is……….Lisa?"

"hmmm." he answered with a slight grin on his face but it was a sad grin.

"if it's too personal…..?"

"naw. It's ok. It's just that……….it's been so long since I've heard that name spoken out loud. It's the name of the only woman I've ever loved."

"wow. She must have been a great girlfriend."

"girlfriend? Oh no. you misunderstand. Lisa was the name of my mother."

"oh my god. Open mouth. Insert foot."

"it's ok. I can understand how you would come to that conclusion."

"so…………what was she like?"

"hmmmm. Well, she was beautiful, strong, proud, stubborn. You know, you have her eyes."

"hers were purple?"

"oh no. hers were my color. I meant, on the inside. You have that same…..fire she had. Like she was too tough for the world to break her." he explained, starring into her eyes as he did. Raven did feel a little uncomfortable with the sudden attention she was getting from him.

"oh, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"it's ok. Just don't make it a habit." she said with her trademark dry wit.

"funny. Your boyfriend must have his hands full with you."

"boyfriend?"

"well……I heard you and that green kid were a item."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, obviously stunned at the thought.

"let's get this straight mister! I have nor will I ever harbor romantic thoughts about beastboy!"

"ok! Ok! I get it! You and him: not a item!" he said, putting his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"so is it anyone else in the group?"

"no. don't get me wrong. They are some great guys…."

"but you'd never date them. Gotcha."

"and besides, who would want to date someone like me? Most of the guys ogle over starfire. She's pretty. I'm just weird." said the dark empath.

"well you are unusual but you are attractive"  
Raven looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"I mean, sure you have purple hair and eyes, gray skin and a seemingly cold personality but it works for you."

"yeah right."

"no, really. Now, if a woman had one of your features, it might look weird. But all together on you, it works. I'd have to say, you are the most beautiful girl I've seen in a long time." he stated with a smile on his face. Raven didn't know if he was hitting on her or if he was joking with her.

"if this is a joke or a cheap come on….."

"I don't joke around like that. And besides, I know you aren't the type of person to fall for stuff like that. I'm just stating a fact."

"good then. I bet your girlfriend falls for that crap all the time."

"I'm afraid we are in the same boat there, raven. I'm single."

"could've fooled me."

"and what's that supposed to mean?" he smirked.

"well you aren't exactly a hideous monster." she stated with a slight grin.

"I'll admit I do have my share of female admires. But I'm reluctant to share my life with a human woman. And I'm not exactly loved by demons either."

"slim pickings."

"the slimmest"  
The moment was broken by the sound of the door to the infirmary opening. Alucard, on instinct jumped up and prepared to draw his sword. But he relaxed when he saw who the new guest was: a baby. It was a small baby boy wearing light blue pajamas while he was carrying a blanket that seemed to be held together with staples. He had a small tuff of blonde hair that stuck out on his bald head. He stared up at the new person to his world with a curious expression.

"teether, looks like you are awake."

"that's his name?"

"yeah. Would you mind?" she asked, gesturing for him to bring the baby to her. He walked over and stood over the child, who seemed a little intimated by the figure before him.

"hey, kid. Wanna see something cool?" The baby just looked at him. Without another word, alucard's face instantly changed from his normal personage to one more sinister. His eye took on a more intense red shade and his teeth became long and fang like. He leaned down and hissed at the child. But surprisingly, teether didn't seem frightened. In fact, he walked over and grasped two of his fangs, smiling and laughing all the way. Alucard then reached down and scooped him into his arms.

"wow. I've seen him take to someone that quickly."

"I guess babies just like me." he answered, with teether giggling and babbling in baby speak.

"how did you know he wouldn't be scared of you?"

"if this kid is hanging around a group of super powered teens, then he's seen weirder stuff than a few fangs." he answered as he hand him over to raven. Teether signed contently as he settled near her form.

"you're a natural."

"not really."

"so……uh…..who's the father?"

"I don't know, really. It's a really complicated…….wait. You don't think…….that he's my……"

"you mean you aren't his…….."

"no way. I'm far too young for that."

"oops. Sorry. It's just that the way he acts around you."

"it's ok. Teether came into my car during a incident with the brotherhood of evil. They were attacking any super powered teens and they came into my care, along with Melvin and Tommy."

"I take it you weren't too thrill?"

"I was petrified. I had never been around children and didn't know much about caring for them. But as time passed, we kinda settled into each other."

"you certainly would make a good mother."

"don't get any ideas. I'm far from ready to be a mother."

"could've fooled me"  
It was certainly a tender scene between the two half demons but soon that tenderness would be broken. At the very moment, two titans were making their way to the infirmary.

"are you sure raven will like this?" said the blonde geo-kinetic named terra.

"trust me. Nothing helps out better than a nice bowl of tofu soup." beastboy spoke with pride as he held the large bowl of soup.

"this is gonna go well."

"well, how would you cure having your blood sucked out of you by a vampire?"

"I know you want to help, gar but not everyone likes tofu like you."

"I'm sure once she smells the beanie goodness, she'll be right as rain"  
Terra merely shook her head at the shape shifter. It had been a month since she regained her memories and chosen to return to the titans. It was difficult transition from school girl back to superhero but thanks to beastboy, it was bearable. As she approached the infirmary, she was able to see into the room from the observation window and see raven and her guest.

"say, I've never seen him before."

"who are you talking about?" beastboy asked as he looked up from the soup bowl and looked into the room. His eyes went wide as saucers as he recognized raven's attack. Dropping the bowl, he darted to the nearest alarm and slammed down on. The tower lit up in red as the alert was sounded.

"bb, what's going on?"

"it's him! The guy that attacked raven!" he shouted before bursting into the room with terra in tow.

"FREEZE, VAMPIRE!" he screamed, causing alucard to jump to his feet.

"sorry. I don't freeze." Alucard made a series of hand signs and shot his hand forward.

REPEL

Beastboy and terra suddenly found themselves thrown out of the door and into a nearby wall. Alucard dashed over to the door as it closed, drew his sword and slashed the controls, locking the door.

"well it appears I've worn out my welcome."

"gee, what was your first clue?" she quipped, which got a smile from him.

"is there another way out of here?"

"just the door."

"right." Alucard looked over at the window before walking over to it. In a instant, he slashed the window three times, cutting out a circle in glass. He then kicked it out and into the night air.

"you're not serious?" asked raven.

"no choice. don't worry. The fall wont kill me." he answered, looking back at the goth girl, still holding the baby in her arms.

"I………really enjoyed our talk, raven."

"so did I. so………………….will I see you again?"

"don't worry. I'll be around"  
Just as he said that, the door to the room exploded open as the massive form of wildebeast stomped into the room. With a beastly snort, he charged at alucard. He jumped back and out the hole in the window. As he fell, another titan, the Russian super solider red star appeared and he and wildebeast ran to the window.

"robin, he just jumped out of the infirmary window." he relayed into his titans communicator. Afterwards, he and beastly titan ran back out of the room to join the battle. Raven gently got up from her bed and made her way to the window.

Meanwhile, alucard was still free falling down the side of the tower. To slow his fall, he drew his blade and drove it into the side of the building. After about a few seconds, he removed the sword and back flipped onto the ground. He knew that the entire tower would be after him so he didn't have time to linger. The door to the tower opened and a few arrows emerged from opening and hit the ground before alucard's feet.

"don't even breathe." warned speedy, arrow drawn and ready to fly.

"sorry. I happen to like breathing"  
On cue, speedy let his energy arrow fly, straight at alucard's head. The half breed responded by casually cutting the arrow in half, mid flight. The two halves exploded to either side of him as he dashed away, leaving a stunned speedy in his wake. As he ran, more titans flooded out of the tower and were right on his tail. Suddenly, the sound of a horn filled his ears as a portal appeared before. Out of the hole came the creator of the gateway, herald, followed by the Mexican wrestler, pantha and the fire user, hotspot.

"horn huh? I'm a sax man myself." quipped alucard before dashing towards herald and slid his sword into his horn and putted it from his hands. He then jabbed his elbow into his gut, knocking him out. Pantha reacted by charging him but alucard was ready for her attack. He grabbed her arms and flipped her into the stunned hotspot. He quickly continued his mad dash away from the oncoming mob of super teens. Soon he found himself on the shore of the island. He quickly turn around and, with hand on his sword, he ready to defend himself. The army of titans surround him, all ready to attack as robin walked forward.

"you've got some nerve to come here after what did to raven." he growled.

"depends on your point of view."

"why are you here?"

"just visiting."

"well it doesn't matter. You're going to jail."

"oh? And how do you figure that?" he asked calmly.

"if you can fly, we've got half a dozen people here would can easily catch you." he explained, motioning to the airborne starfire and several other flyers.

"and if you can swim, then my friend, aqualad, can out swim you easy. So you have no where to go, but jail."

"interesting. You got me there. I can't fly. And I'm not the best swimmer. But there is something else I can do?"

"and what's that?"

"jump good."

"jump good"  
He flashed a grin as he dashed for the edge of the beach, and just like early, he leaped of the ground and took to the skies. The titans could only look on in awe as alucard seemed to fly thru the air towards the city. On the other side, the old fisherman was woken from his nap by alucard landing hard on to the pavement.

"what in blazes?!?!" he exclaimed, focusing on who was there.

"oh. It's you, lad. Enjoy your visit?"

"yeah. It was…….informative. See ya around." he said before he leapt off into the night. Meanwhile, the titans were still in awe at alucard's jump.

"robin, are you sure that guy's a vampire?" asked speedy.

"yes, I'm sure."

"then he's not a normal vampire."

"unless there were vampires on krypton." spoke kid flash.

"doesn't matter who he is. As of right now, he's on the top of my list"  
As robin was making this declaration of war, raven saw the entire incident from the infirmary. Teether then began to reach out towards the direction of where alucard jumped.

"yeah. I kinda like him too." she said to the infant.

Meanwhile, alucard was racing over the roofs of jump city, when he reached into his pocket and produced his cell phone. He pressed the speed dial on it and waited for an answer.

"Gilliam."

"ah, master alucard. How did your visit go?"

"better than I hoped."

"did you make any new friends?"

"maybe. I don't know. But I do know one thing."

"what's that?"

"we're gonna be sticking around for a while."

"very well sir. I take it you are coming home?"

"yeah. Have dinner ready."

"already on it sir."

"thanks"  
But little did alucard know that he was being watch. Namely by two individuals, dressed in all black and spying on him with high tech binoculars. One of them pressed his fingers to his ears to activate his ear piece.

"sir, we have him in our sights. You want us to take him?"

"no, you fool! As is, he could kill the two of you and we don't want anymore attention brought to us. Besides, we're not ready yet. We still need more blood."

"yes sir. Orders?"

"watch him for now. We will take him when time is right and no sooner."

"understood, Mr. frost."

NEXT TIME: raven is ready to work again but when answers to the murders in the city don't come forth, she must work with alucard to find the answers.

PARTNERS

Ma: wow. I made it to chapter two. It's been a while since I've typed this much. If you have any questions or comments, fire away. Just as long as you read it. Well that's it for me.

LATER FICCERS!!!


End file.
